sluggyfandomcom-20200214-history
GOFOTRON
GOFOTRON was a large battle-mech from the Punyverse. Its only appearance was in the Chapter; GOFOTRON: Champion of the Cosmos. Description GOFOTRON was a large Lohvo robot that required six individuals to pilot. While it appeared to be one large vehicle, it was actually composed of six nondescript ships that transformed and together created GOFOTRON. This enabled the robot to move discreetly throughout the Punyverse. GOFOTRON was also equipped with some form of AI, as when a certain vital bit of it was missing the robot refused to fight, move, or do anything. It was destroyed with the rest of the Punyverse when every sun in the universe detonated. Weapons and Abilities GOFOTRON had multiple weapons systems, and was capable of fighting effectively on the ground or in space. Some of its weapons include: A large garden hoe, known as the GO-FO-Hoe A large Sword of Power The Right Arm at least was armed with a powerful double-barreled GO-FO-Cannon In addition to its weapons GOFOTRON also had formidable shields and armor, and was able to survive the close-range detonation of a cascade missile with only moderate damage. (the right arm blew off) It and its constituent ships were equipped with the amazingly hasty drive, which enabled GOFOTRON to arrive at the scene of an incident in very short order. This drive was only surpassed by the Zorgons' "we're all gonna die" drive, which was faster but lacked brakes . Components and Pilots Each pilot of GOFOTRON wore a watch that transformed their clothing into the GOFOTRON uniform on command. The males' uniforms retained their opacity when changing, but the females' became transparent before completing the change . Head and Torso: piloted by Secret Leader Weatherman (aka: Weatherman Stan) Right Arm: piloted at first by Secret Angel Princess-Princess (aka: Princess-Princess), then by Secret Cranky Office Temp (aka: Louise). Left Arm: piloted by Secret Snoorfy SnoorfSnoorf (aka: pet Snoorf) Right Leg: piloted by Secret Silent Sneaky One (real name not given) Left Leg: Piloted by Secret Ops Sysop (aka: Aesop) Crotch: Piloted by Secret Flaking Napstitch-Napstitch (aka: Lodoze). He is generally ignored during combat due to his crude nature . History GOFOTRON was originally started by Secret Leader Weatherman as an excuse to see Princess-Princess naked , however the idea became so successful that soon GOFOTRON was elevated to hero status. The pilots of GOFOTRON decided to keep their advanced technology to themselves and to merely defend against Zorgon attacks rather than give their tech up to the military or destroy the Zorgons. Shortly after Torg, Riff, and Bun-Bun arrived in the Punyverse and were captured, GOFOTRON fought off a Zorgon Monster on Grittania 3 while defending a military summit held by General Benedict to unveil the new cascade missile. After the summit concluded Torg and the others were being transported to labor-prisons when the Zorgons destroyed the planet and stole the cascade missile. The prison transport they were on was captured, and as Torg and the others were listed as being Zorgon spies, they were absorbed into the Zorgon military. Lord Grater, commander of the ship, decided to send all of his transbots (fighters/robots) to destroy GOFOTRON. GOFOTRON easily annihilated all of the attacking transbots . Torg and company were saved because Riff's vessel ran out of fuel and Torg's fighter slammed into Riff's, causing them to careen out of control. Grater decided to fight GOFOTRON in his personal transbot, but was disabled by Torg and Riff's accidentally hitting him. GOFOTRON proceeded to cut Grater's command ship in half, accidentally setting off a cascade missile. GOFOTRON survived, but lost its right arm in the process. Princess-Princess was captured by/ joined with Grater and Torg's group and flew to the nearby Chau-5 in Torg's fighter. Meanwhile the rest of GOFOTRON rebuilt and hired a replacment pilot for GOFOTRON's right arm: Louise . Later GOFOTRON learned that general Benedict (who was mutated by the Zorgons) had given them the cascade missile in the hopes that it would cause an escalation and force GOFOTRON to give their technology to the Lohvo military. They also learned that the Zorgon leader, Zorgon Gola, was going to fire the missile into a star, which would destroy the universe . GOFOTRON later participated in a rescue mission to save Princess-Princess and the others from Chau-5's extremely carnivorous inhabitants. During the melee Princess-Princess, Lord Grater, Bun-Bun, Riff, and Torg took Lodoze's ship and left Chau-5. The rest of GOFOTRON, realizing that Zorgon Gola was really going to destroy the universe, attempted to reassemble to stop Gola. (in reality Zorgon Gola only wanted to maneuver GOFOTRON into a position where they could be destroyed easily) But Riff disabled their ship's remote control. This caused GOFOTRON to be missing his, erhm, motivation and thus he refused to move, fight, or allow his constituent ships to separate. When Lord Grater flew past Gola in Lodoze's ship using the amazingly hasty drive, Gola attempted to follow with the experimental "we're all gonna die" drive. Meanwhile the cascade missile impacted a sun, setting off a chain reaction that destroyed everything in the universe including GOFOTRON. Lodoze's ship survived, however Gola's did not as it impacted the edge of the universe and was reflected back as energy . This energy blast severly crippled Lodoze's ship. With all the matter in the Punyverse rushing outward about to be reflected back inward as a massive energy blast, the group decidef to take the vessel's shuttle and open a portal back to Torg and Riff's home dimension to escape. Grater and Princess-Princess stayed behind (though not by her choice) and were killed when the shell of matter was reflected inward by the edge of the universe, destroying the last bit of GOFOTRON. References Category:Characters Category:GOFOTRON Category:Robots Category:The Punyverse